Zalunbar
Zalunbar, the self-styled God of Flesh, is a co-founder and the puppet King of the Darknut Legion. Physical Appearance Zalunbar is a well-built Darknut, characterized by his hoop earring, nose ring and long braid. He wears a suit of gold-plated, glowing Darknut full plate armour like the other Deities, though he notably doesn't wear a helmet. Personality Despite being the founder of the Darknut Legion and its ideals, Zalunbar repeatedly displays a failure to live up to such. He is an ambitious, vain, and ruthless individual willing to do almost anything to increase his own personal power. While holding a reputation as an invincible warrior, he is never seen directly fighting on his own, preferring to cheat to gain an advantage in battle or surrender and live another day than act under the Darknut Code of honor. He also displays a high level of overconfidence in his own abilities and the abilities of his soldiers. Despite this, Zalunbar is quite cunning, being one of the only servants of a Druthulidi to have known the true nature of their manipulator, and is treated by Vaati more as a confidant and accomplice than a lackey. History Ancient Age When Zalunbar was a young man, the Druthulidi Vaati, in the guise of his Minish host, appeared before Zalunbar, displayed his abilities to him and promised him to make him a deity if he'd become his servant. With the help of Vaati and the new Sage of Spirits and Winds, Yaraxonal, Zalunbar ended the civil wars that had nearly destroyed the Darknut people and founded the Darknut Legion. After becoming King of the Darknuts, Zalunbar made Yaraxonal his chief adviser and planned with Vaati to invade the Wind Tribe and steal their divine power, the Triforce. When Yaraxonal became aware of Vaati's involvement, she attempted to put a stop to him. Zalunbar, Vaati, and her husband Senturon worked together to trap Yaraxonal so that they could use her powers to claim godhood over the Legion. The plan worked, and Vaati was able to assume power over the winds while both Zalunbar and Senturon gained her ability to cease ageing. Together Zalunbar and Vaati took over the Legion for several thousand years, leaving Yaraxonal sealed deep underneath the Cathedral of Ontheon. Vaati and Zalunbar then initiated a crusade against the Wind Tribe, nearly destroying them. On the brink of extinction, the Wind Tribe decided to ascend to the Heavens with their powers and leave Hyrule forever. With the help of King Gustaf and the Ancient Hylians, the Darknuts were halted long enough for Siroc and the last of the Wind Tribe to escape. The Darknuts were furious with their loss. Vaati continues to maintain Zalunbar's control over the Darknut Legion. Though Darknuts can live many centuries, Vaati keeps Zalunbar from ageing and maintains his godlike status amongst his people. Rise of Ganon In 1 BG, Ganon, dissatisfied with the huge pride of the Gerudo Circle of Warlords and seeking allies to attack Hyrule Castle and secure the Triforce, comes to the Darknut Legion and tells Zalunbar that he wishes to partake in his tournament (in which Zalunbar will give a wish to whoever can defeat his army). Zalunbar refuses, saying that he's above dealing with filthy pigs, but then Ganon rebukes by reminding him if that's the case, then he should not fear to face the Moblins in battle. Zalunbar reluctantly accepts, but tries his best to not have to aid Ganon by first cheating by using Zuna auxiliaries alongside his Darknuts and then outright 'changing' his mind when Ganon defeats his army. However, he eventually has to submit to Ganon when he mentions the Triforce to Vaati, who then reminds him that it is the power left behind by the Wind Tribe which he sought five millennia past. Zalunbar leads the Darknut Legion to follow Ganon and attack Hyrule Castle. After the triumph of the Moblin, Vaati orders Zalunbar to retreat to the Gerudo Cliffs, since he thinks he is being manipulated to seek the Triforce at the same time as Demise and Dethl, two other Druthulidi who are behind his Moblin and Sheikah allies. Gerudo Wars In 99 AG, Zalunbar was thrust into a war against the Kingdom of Hyrule by Vaati, who struck an alliance with Twinrova and Agahnim in another attempt to secure the Triforce. Throughout the war Zalunbar and the Darknuts generally kept a low profile while letting the Gerudo do most of the fighting. When the Gerudo warlord Ganondorf sacked Hyrule Castle Town and kills Princess Mahrala Zelda III in a duel, Agahnim ordered the Gerudo to retreat and allow the Darknuts to occupy the city. When the Sheikah under Impa rose in rebellion in Hyrule Prime and executed Agahnim, Vaati captured Princess Oraiya Zelda IV and fled to Ontheon in a last ditch attempt to escape. There Vaati convinced Zalunbar to maintain a defensive stance. Throughout the remainder of the Gerudo Wars, Zalunbar and Vaati remained in Ontheon with Princess Zelda as their prisoner. After Ganondorf is defeated and captured by the Hylians, they headed further west and assaulted Ontheon with the help of Darunia's Gorons. During the battle, the Gerudo traitor Nabooru, with the help of Link, Lana and Senturon, who was killed by Vaati but resurrected by the Fairies of Tarm, was able to find Yaraxonal frozen in stone under Ontheon and managed to set her free. Yaraxonal dueled Vaati and quickly disposed of him. Zalunbar was then seized by Yaraxonal and 'put on death row'. Terrified of his incoming fate, Zalunbar pleaded to Yaraxonal to give her half of the Darknut Legion to her. Yaraxonal, on the other hand, ignored Zalunbar and only mocked his offer before throwing him over the walls of Ontheon, ending his three millennia of tyranny over the Darknut people. Category:Darknut Legion Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Deities